deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood
Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle! Description Alice vs Darkstalkers! It's a cat-fight in the ring of a death battle between these two takes on fairy tale protagonists. Who will win! Interlude Wiz: Fairy ta- Boomstick: Aye sir! Wiz: No not that Fairy Tail! *clears throat* Fairy tales usually have innocent protagonists, but it's not always the case with different versions. Such is the case with these two anti-heroes. Boomstick: Alice Liddell, the fucked up creator of Wonderland Wiz: And B.B. Hood the psycho red riding hood. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job analyzing their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alice Liddell Wiz: More than a century ago a psychotic knife wielder was out on a quest to regain her sanity by force. She was known simply as Alice Liddell Boomstick: Ah, I loved Alice in Wonderland..wait? When was Alice a psychotic knife wielde-''' Wiz: Yeeeah.. *Plays first scene with the rabbits head in Alice: Madness Returns* '''Boomstick: Huh, so she’s pretty mental? Wiz: Correct, as she suffers from PTSD & struggles with the fragments of her memories. Born in 1856 she spent most of her childhood in Oxford, she was a happy & imaginative girl and used her imagination to create her own little world wonderland. Boomstick: I get it, so the creators can make her seem like the actual Alice. Sorry to say but she’s nothing like that as it didn’t take long for tragedy to strike. Wiz: That’s right during a winter night in 1863 a fire was mysteriously started within the Liddell household. Alice thankfully managed to escape alongside her cat Dinnah. Boomstick: But her family was killed as Alice watch them get incinerated by the fire! That’s one for the nightmares! Wiz: Alice recovered and was taken to an asylum. And was kept there for for ten years until the white rabbit led her back to wonderland. Boomstick: While in reality Alice merely has only human capabilities in Wonderland she has a variety of powers. She wields a knife and while it isn’t anything special it can certainly be useful chopping up people when necessary. Wiz: But that’s not all as she has the ability to become invisible, dodge attacks by turning into a swarm of butterflies..don’t question it. Boomstick: And turn into a damn giant able to destroy towers! But that’s not all when she gets her hands on a Rage Box she turns into a demonic creature..Rage Alice! Wiz: Rage Alice is a demonic creature, being able to claw at foes with her fingers. Enhancing her strength, however it doesn’t last. Give it enough time Alice will change back to her normal self Boomstick: But, that’s where Alice’s deadliest form comes in. Hysteria Alice! Wiz: Hysteria Alice can only be created at Alice’s last fraction of health. However it’s power cannot be denied as it give Alice superhuman strength & invulnerability. Boomstick: All of this has been able to allow Alice to kill numerous foes like the Executioner & the Dollmaker. And eventually avenged her parent’s death by killing Angus Bumby the person who lit Alice’s house on fire and killed them in the first place! Dick! Wiz: However that fire proves to be Alice’s weakness as she is constantly haunted by her memories. Boomstick: Still you should never underestimate this chick’s power! Alice Liddell: You’ve used me and abuse me! But you will NOT destroy me! B.B Hood Wiz: The darkstalkers universe is home to many monsters. And as such there’s always somebody trying to hunt them down. Boomstick: One such hunter has made a name for herself among the weakest of darkstalkers. B.B. Hood! Wait..this little girl has made a name for herself!? She looks so innocent! She wouldn’t hurt a thing! Wiz: That’s what she wants you to think, she may seem cute and innocent she’s actually a murderous psychopath. As a darkhunter she kills Darkstalkers for money and is unwise to stand against her in that pursuit. Boomstick: As a Special S-Class hunter she doesn’t exactly have any special abilities however she has plenty of weaponry. Including a spetnaz combat knife, uzi machine guns & and endless supply of landmines Wiz: Apparently her basket must be an endless black hole of weaponry, how else would she be able to carry all of this shit? Boomstick: But her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher! B.B. Hood always has a weapon at her disposal. Molotov Cocktails, apple-shaped grenades, other explosives. Damn it why does she have to be so you-''' Wiz: Don’t even start. She also has a large rock that she can use to smash opponents faces with it if she runs out of weaponry. '''Boomstick: Yep, that’s my kind of women, always have any weapons with you and kill those sons of bitches! Wiz: Hood’s strong enough to effortlessly lift people and throw them into the air and make a tornado by spinning around performing the Sentimental Typhoon..I’m a scientific genius and even I don’t know how the hell that works. Boomstick: Who needs science when you’re able to face off against characters like Demetri, Maximoff & Morrigan Aensla-woah.. Dark Pit: Don’t you dare be talk-'' '''Boomstick: *Gunshot* no way am I having more of this cameo shit.' Wiz: Yeah..anyways while Hood may seem like it she isn’t perfect. If she were to run out of ammunition and explosives she becomes nothing but shortranged. But depending on who she’s fighting this could either screw her over or give her an advantage Boomstick: Either way this is one Red Riding Hood not even Big Bad Wolves can stand up to...even DC wolves B.B Hood: I’m usually quite nice, but sometimes I lose my temper! Death Battle! B.B. Hood is walking through wonderland and sees a wanted poster for Alice Liddell with a reward of $500,000. B.B. Hood grins at this sight B.B. Hood: Oh ho ho! I’ll be rich! B.B. Hood storms to the train station where Alice was, Alice was looking at the tracks moping about her traumatic past. Until B.B. Hood walks in. In order to trick Alice she makes the image of a lost girl B.B. Hood: Miss! I’ve lossed my way! Can you help me find my grandma! Alice Liddell: I..I guess. Alice Liddell begins walking out of the train station until B.B. Hood pulls out an uzi and shoots Alice in the back Alice Liddell: Ah, hey! You trickster, I’m gonna kill you! B.B. Hood: Sorry about that, but I have to earn a living! FIGHT! B.B. Hood keeps firing the uzi knocking Alice back. However after a brief time of firing it runs out of ammo. B.B. Hood: No, not now! Alice Liddell: Shouldn’t have done that. Alice Liddell runs up to B.B. Hood and begins swinging her knife at her. However B.B. Hood had pulled out her Spetnaz Combat Knife and swings back and they both block each others strikes. However B.B. Hood kicks Alice. B.B. Hood: Live or die? What shall I do with you? Hmmm... B.B. Hood threw a molotov cocktail but Alice jumps away from the fire B.B. Hood: Grr.. B.B. Hood fires a rocket out of her basket but Alice turns into a swarm of butterflies and swiftly dodges and goes behind B.B. and strikes her in the back Alice Liddell: You can’t keep up with me B.B. Hood: I’m just a girl in this world, but I can still take whatever you can throw at me. B.B. Hood kicks Alice’s ankles causing her to fall down and B.B. Hood throws an apple at Alice Alice Liddell: Was that supposed to be effecti- The apple turned out to be a grenade and it exploded in Alice’s face. However Alice wasn’t pleased and floated towards B.B. Hood and slashed her away Alice Liddell: I shall show you to never mess with me. Alice Liddell pulls out the Eat Me cake and begins eating it. Alice begins to grow in size and turns gigantic B.B. Hood: ...woah... The now Gigantic Alice stomped B.B. Hood and punched her out of the train station and into a building B.B. Hood: Damn, how am I gonna take out this giant? B.B. Hood however gathered some landmines and tosses them at Alice. They detonated and caused the Gigantic Alice to fall to her knees. B.B. Hood: Perfect! B.B. Hood tosses the large rock at Alice. However Alice swings her arm at it and smashes it in one punch B.B. Hood: What!? Alice Liddell swings at B.B. Hood but she dodges the attack and throws one more landmine and it explodes on Alice’s forehead and she switches back to normal. B.B. Hood approached Alice Alice Liddell: You will not destroy me! Alice Liddell transforms into Rage Alice with the Rage Box and claws at B.B. B.B. Hood: AWH! Don’t come any closer! B.B. Hood swings a machete at Alice but she claws it in two. Alice Liddell roars in B.B.’s face but B.B. uses the Sentimental Typhoon launching Alice upwards. She falls down to the ground back to her normal form B.B. Hood: No one likes a sleepy head, it’s time to wake up B.B. Hood shot a rocket down at Alice but Alice at her last fragments of health activates her Hysteria form. B.B. Hood: What? What is this!? Alice Liddell screams and the entire wonderland turns completely gray. B.B. Hood: No! Please! Alice Liddell however didn’t listen and cut all of Hood’s limbs right off. And knocks her remaining body down to the ground with the Hobby Horse. K.O! Alice Liddell chops up Hood’s body to nothing but a bleeding sack of flesh Conclusion Boomstick: Damn, now I want to tell this fairy tale! Wiz: This one was a even match, at first B.B. proved to be superior then Alice in her normal form. However when Alice activated her other forms B.B had little to work with. Boomstick: Gigantic Alice had immense raw strength being able to very much harm B.B. and while Hood has fought plenty of Darkstalkers she never had an experience with a foe like Alice. Wiz: Also Hysteria Alice can very much tank anything B.B. could throw at her, and it was unlikely she’d be able to last all the way through. Even with Hood’s varied arsenal & combat experience at the end of the day she just couldn’t take Alice’s constant punishment Boomstick: B.B. Hood just couldn’t cut her losses Wiz: The winner is Alice Liddell. Who will you be rooting for? Alice Liddell B.B Hood Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Two assholes. Two masterminds. Two villains. Two adversaries of nerdy heroes. One ring.. ??? 1: Scotty, you can cheat on as many girls as you like but you can't...cheat...death ??? 2: This is why I took your friends life, make sense Travis? It's called poetic justice! GIDEON VS JASPER (Watch the fight by clicking right here!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Alice vs Darkstalkers themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015